


Ah, fuck it

by xX_AVJ_Xx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Skeleton Sex, anti x error, anti_error x error, dom!error x sub!anti, ecto parts, errorsans x fancharacter, really light bdsm, soul bonding, unhealthy relationship, whut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_AVJ_Xx/pseuds/xX_AVJ_Xx
Summary: “Im gonna do something to you and I want you to keep quiet”





	Ah, fuck it

 

“Im gonna do something to you and I want you to keep quiet” Error stated as he looked down on Anti, who’s hands are tied above his head and is currently naked save for his jacket.

 

“Now, what are the words?” The destroyer demanded. The friendlier glitch tilts his head and said. “I dont think safewords are needed in SOUL bonds, Erro-”

_SLAP!_

“Try again” Error scowled

“Uhh...”yo mama”?”

_SLAP!_

”This will only hurt you more than it hurts me, Sans” Error growled, getting impatient

 

“Ok, ok, I remember now. “Blue” to stop and “Red” to slow down”. “Sans”, or should we say Anti, flinched as if expecting another slap for the wrong guesses.

 

“Good” Error said as he inched closer between Anti’s legs. He tilted his head up a bit and open his mouth, then multiple tentacle tongues emerges between his teeth, all moving in different directions like as if they were actual octopus tentacles.

 

The destroyer gripped Anti’s femurs, spread them and bent down closer. The other glitch have confusion spread on his face and spoke.” Error, my SOUL is up here”

 

In response, Error gripped tighter on the other’s bone painfully and looked up scowling, if one listen attentively, they could hear Error’s low growling.

 

“OW! Ok, ok, gotta keep quiet, got it” Anti was relieved that Error loosen his tight hold but was replaced with a sudden new feeling that made him jerk.

 

The yellow and green glitch have many guesses of what Error could possibly do with those unsettling and seemingly sentient tongues of his, like the destroyer would plant a parasite in him or would pick his own nasal cavity with it but Anti never thought once that the black and red glitch would dive in and slip all those tongues in his pelvic bone.

 

They were everywhere, not a single spot were left untouched. The sensation, good lord, it was something entirely new. Anti tried his best to suppress the moans that’s trying to escape his mouth as Error expertly worked his tongues on his pelvis. Slipping through the holes and caressing every spot.

 

_“T-this aint supposed to feel this way, it’s j-just an empty, spacious pelvis”_ Anti said internally to himself for he’s not allowed to make a single noise. He was already squirming and tugging on his binds, he closed his eyes shut and shudders when Error hits a good spot.

 

Meanwhile, Error is not really enjoying himself despite having to see such delicious expressions Anti’s making.

_“If I dont trigger something and if my magic just phases through, I’ll be very disappointed”_ Error thought to himself as he kept pleasuring Anti with his tongues.

_“He’s responding to the touches so that means he may have the same thing I got after glitching”_ He noted as he studies Anti’s facial expression. He worked a bit faster, already sensing a hint of magic stirring on the other glitch’s pelvis.

 

Initially, Error never plan on using the “thing” that his glitching gave him but Anti came. Well, technically, HE kidnapped Anti. After destroying the latter’s timeline, he just decided to take him as some kind of trophy, no one would miss him anyway.

 

Anti wasnt a glitch at first but a normal Sans, a SansClassic, to be exact. He was always(and still is)an annoyance for Error, always telling jokes and that story bit where his other counterpart, named Geno, always wanted to end their timeline.

 

Sans often remind Error that he’s grateful, despite the fact that Classic will never see his brother or any of his friends again but as long as they are free from the endless cycle of resets, he could live with it, and the glitch would always response that he already told him that, like a skele-TON of times already. The other would just laugh it off and say that he’s getting forgetful. Despite Sans being a nuiSANS _*ba dum tss*_ , Error actually enjoyed having him as company, though he doesnt show it outwardly.

 

Then one day, Sans was starting to glitch and, of course, that got Error horrified. Even though he have a self-implemented rule that he’ll destroy those who gets close to becoming a glitch, he cant seem to muster the will to get rid of Sans. Like there something in his codings that are going against it.

 

So Error just let things happen. He instantly regrets his dumb decision after finding out that the glitching made Sans even MORE annoying. And not to mention, how grimacing he is to look at because of his now colorful appearance.

 

Anti got so annoying one time that it got to the point where Error had enough and had him pinned on the floor.

 

“Oh my god! Could YOU just STOP hitting on my nerves?!” Error furiously spat out, tightening his grip around the other’s wrist in each word.

 

“Hehe, cant help it, and whacya gonna do? Kill me?” Anti sassed. His smirking chill expression suddenly turn into wide eyes in surprise as Error summoned his strings and strung it around Anti’s SOUL.

 

“Oh, dont think I wouldnt- wait, what’s with that face?” Error scowled in confusion. It was definitely not the kind of expression he was expecting from someone who had their SOUL in his strings and at his mercy. Anti is trying to avert his eyes and not make eye contact with Error, he was sweating and...his face was tinting..purple? Was he blushing? What?

 

“Y-ya gave my lil SOUL a-a good squeeze there.” Anti said breaking the awkward silence before biting his lip(?) to prevent any possibly lewd sound to come out of him.

Now it was Error’s turn to blush, he didnt intend THAT. The look on Error’s was indescribable.

 

“C’mon! It hadnt been touched in a long time, gimme a break!” Anti tried to justify

 

“Shut up”

 

“Well, I did tried touching it myself but it wasnt enough, so it sucked”

 

“SHUT UP”

 

“Being imprisoned here doesnt really help either since it prevents me from mingling with others.”

 

“SHUT. UP.” Error gritted through his teeth but Anti continued his ramble

 

“And youre the only one here with me, I cant possibly find relief from you”

 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Error smashed their mouth together and slipped his tongues inside the other’s mouth. That instantly shut up Anti’s rambling, asides from being struck by the new sensations of tongues sliding and tasting the inside of his mouth and having a mouthful of them, the thing that actually shut him up was the fact that Error was KISSING him. Sans did have a thing for Error, or at least he thinks he did. But that sounds too much of a “Stockholm syndrome” kinda cliche so he just brushes off whatever he think he is feeling for Error and convince himself otherwise.

 

After a quiet time of making out, Anti grimaced a bit at the feeling of tongues sliding out of his mouth as Error pulls away, leaving a small string of saliva connecting from each others’ mouth before snapping away into two.

 

“Is that what it takes for you to shut up?” Error panted, one eye close and the other half-lidded. And before Anti could even answer, the other connects their mouths again, minus the tongues. The destroyer just wants the annoying glitch to be quiet as long as possible.

 

That’s when the first time their SOULs became as one.

 

It was pretty much everything in a usual SOUL bond. Sensual, kinda lewd, filthy moans and sounds, SOUL pulses that drives one to ecstasy and of course, exchanging of what each other feels. It was kinda sweet until after they finished and Error gathered all his senses. The destroyer shrieked and immediately left for Outertale without realizing his clothes were half undone and was missing a slipper. Anti didnt mind the meaner glitch’s sudden bail, he was too exhausted to care and just slipped into unconsciousness, satisfied.

 

Error did came back after a few days but Anti claimed that the black and red skeleton’s only been out for a few hours. Well shit. After spending some time and clearing his head in Outertale, it led the Destroyer to decided to approach Anti about what happened between them. He’s actually struggling to find the right words and he’s finding it more hard that Anti is acting like it never happened. Another thing he realized is that he never knew that he wanted it bad before, the worse part is that he WANTED a repeat but his ego was in the way. Could you imagine that? Error, the glitch who despise another glitch, would actually willing to drop that low to ask what he considers an abomination to lay in bed again with him.

 

Before Anti could sense that he is hesitating about something, he tried to show dominance

 

“I want to do it again” Error said in a serious tone and wearing his usual “move and I’ll kill you” face. Anti turned his full attention at Error.

 

“But to clear things out, there will be nothing that’s gonna become between us. We’re not gonna be lovers or any of that disgusting couple things. You’re just gonna be my toy and you’ll comply and submit whenever I want to use you, got it?”

 

“Ok” Anti said nonchalantly and went back to whatever he was doing

 

Error stood there, not expecting that simple response

 

“What?! That’s it?! No complains, violent reaction, nothing?!” The destroying practically yelled in disbelief

 

The green and yellow glitch turned his head again toward Error. “Well, it’s not like I got anything better to do”

 

The meaner glitch was about to interject when the other fully faced him

 

“And I do owe ya a skele-TON for “saving” my timeline”

 

He walks towards Error and Error gathered all his will to not falter and take a step back

 

“And I know for a fact that very deep inside, you do love me, you tsundereplane, you~!”

 

Anti smirked, his face was mere inches from Error’s when the destroyer realized he was flustering and sweating on how close the other annoying glitch was. Without much thought, he immediately summoned some ground-based bone attacks but Anti was quick to teleport away to a safe distance.

 

“Also, what could a weak lazybone like lil’ ‘ol me could do against the god of destruction?” Anti shrugged, sending a wink to Error. The destroyer’s eye twitched in annoyance and that’s when he realized that he want to take that annoying glitch right here and right now.

 

Since then, they fool around here and there. Usually when Error is pissed or frustrated and wanted to blow off steam. Anti, on the other hand, would just let him get his way.

 

Now back to where Anti is on his back, hands tied above his head and Error between his legs. Their little shenanigan didnt start because Error want to get his frustration out on Anti, it’s because he wanted to try something. You see, his tongue is not the only thing that was “gifted” to him when he turned into a glitch, the other thing is located between his legs, yeah, on his pelvic bone. His hotdog, his wiener, not clear yet? His dick. A dick made of magic essence that skeletons are not supposed to have but one had glitched to existence on him. He doesnt really need it(His monster species just do SOUL bond when wanting kids so having a magic penis just means that all you’re gonna gain from it is just sex) but when you got a dick that impressive, might as well enjoy it right?

 

Before the destroyer could even try to stick his stick in Anti, he gotta make sure that the other has the same thing as he has, or else he’ll embarrassingly be penetrating air. He needs to turn Anti on, seeing that his own magic appears when he’s excited and by that, he meant horny, maybe it would do the same with the annoying glitch.

 

A few more slip ins and outs of Error’s tongues in one of the holes in Anti’s pelvis, the green and yellow glitch gasped as some magic formation bloomed between his legs. Anti looked at it, dazed, but he was a bit high in the clouds to be surprised. Error’s the one who’s mostly surprised. Anti was of decent size, all ecto like Error’s, but what captivated the meaner’s glitch attention is that it’s...pink? He pretty much expected it to be purple but ok.

In no time, Error had all his tongue wrapped around Anti’s magic and afterwards slid it all inside his mouth, he doesnt have a throat so he cant choke on it. Anti couldnt take it any longer, all those new sensation is too much. He let out the most filthiest moan Error ever heard followed by heavy pants that he have been holding back. The red and black skeleton immediately release his hold on the other glitch’s magic and glared at him, pretending to be disappointed at Anti’s disobedience.

 

“Errrrroooooorrr, baby, babe, honey, love of my life and everything good in the world, please, dont torture me like thiiiiiis”Anti whined, struggling to keep himself up from his binds to look at Error who is still doing nothing.

 

“What did I say about keeping it quiet” Error still glaring at him

 

The annoying glitch shut his mouth but a whimper escaped, perhaps Error didnt heard it because he went back down on Anti’s magic. A little while later, the destroyer stopped fondling in which made the other whimper at the loss of contact.  
  
”Nope, Im not gonna let you come until you’re full and leaking, capiche?” the black and red glitch looked Anti in the eye and settled closer between the other’s legs. Anti may never have these parts his whole life till now but he aint innocent to the subject either, though he thinks it’s quite impossible for Error to fill him up as the destroyer assured he can by judging by the number of time an individual can ejaculate at a single- Jeezus lordy! He was interrupted from his train of thought when the Destroyer suddenly thrust his magic in him.

Anti gasped and was about to be followed up by an audible moan when Error gritted

 

“Not a sound”

 

The friendlier glitch was all ragged breaths, pants and gasps with tears swelling up in the corner of his sockets while the other glitch repeatedly thrust against him, adjusting to different angles to get that good feeling.

 

“Hah! Ah! Never thought...this could be any better...Ah!..than SOUL bonding” Error panted. Anti, rocking along with the other’s motion, only looked at him, dazed, really flustered and panting with a dribble of saliva running down the corner of his mouth.

 

He wanted to hear Anti make lewd noises yet he doesnt want to break his little rule so he makes the other glitch break it. He lowered the binds just enough for Anti to fully set on his back, threw the bottom glitch’s legs over his shoulder, gripped his hips and pounds him. Repeatedly hitting a good spot almost enough for Anti to reach his climax.

 

Still Anti didnt made much noise besides the heavy breathes and pants, so Error angled his hips and made a deep thrust. First thrust, nothing, second thrust, a faint whimper. Third thrust, an audible pant. And the fourth’s all it take for Anti to scream

 

“FUCK! YES! OH STARS! AH! ERROR! OH GOD! ERROOOR~! OH! SO GOOOOOD! MORE!” Anti’s eyes rolled close, mouth slack open, incoherently saying lewd words and noises under his breath and his heels digging deeper against Error’s back. Damn, Error wished he could get a moment and take a picture of this face and who knew hearing Anti swear is such a turn on?

 

The destroyer wasted no time and dived in for a kiss and slipped in his tongues. The friendlier glitch respond immediately and let out those filthy moans Error had been wanting to hear as the red and black skeleton’s thrusting become less erratic and settled in for a patterned one. A couple more thrust later.

 

“Ah! Ngh! Hah!” Sharp inhale “Oh! OH! FUUUCCK!” Error cried, making small thrusts to prolong his orgasm. Then he shuddered, stilled and fell on top of Anti who’s exhausted as well.

 

“Hurry and fill me up... I wanna come too, you know” Anti groaned

 

“S-shut it. Still sensitive” Error said, out of breath

 

“Welp, lemme know when you’re done, Imma just take a nap for a bit” The bottom glitch slurred as he slowly close his eyes

 

“Hey, dont you dare sleep on me, Sans, we’re not done yet” The top glitch warned but was too late, the other just gave a soft snore in response.

 

“This is just wrong, you napping on me while Im still planning to fuck you is practically rape” Error frowned

 

“...”

 

“Wait, why the heck would I need your consent?! You’re just my toy, I can do anything I want with you even if youre asleep!” The destroyer huffed as if expecting a protest from the other

 

“Whatever” Anti groaned in his sleep

 

“Ah, fuck it”

 

The meaner glitch sigh and loosen the binds around the friendlier glitch’s wrist, setting him more comfortably on his back. Then he crawled on top of the snoozing Anti and settled again between the other’s legs.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> LoL, IDK  
> My Brain woke me up with this story and I spent the entire day writing and proofreading and what not. Though, I know it aint perfect  
> Whoops XDXD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
